Konaha Hot Spring Hotel
by Im.Rad.Your.Rad.Lets.Hug
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino go to the Konaha Hot Springs for a month, but the guys are there too! Alot of weird and fun things happen to them, but you have to read to find out! SaskXSaku NaruXHina TenXNeji InoXShika
1. Konaha Hot Springs Hotel

Chapter 1: Konaha Hot Spring Hotel

**Disclamer: **I dont own Naruto...I own Saskue-Kun...(lol me and my randomness 0.o)

Thinking _slanted letters like this..._

Inner self **_bold, slanted print like this..._**

The text in these things--> ( ) means I'm talking like this...(wow that was specail 0.o)

The Girls

Sakura 15 years old (long pink hair that goes to her hips and emerald green eyes)

Ino 15 years old (long blonde hair in one pony tail with bright blue eye's)

Tenten 15 years old (brown hair up in two buns on the sides of her head with brown eye's/ I think)

Hinata 15 years old (short purple hair, alittle below the ears, and pearl-like eye's /cousin with Neji)

The Guys

Saskue 16 years old (short oynx hair, spiked in back and bangs in front, and oynx eye's)

Shikamaru 16 years old (longish brown hair in ponytail and brown eye's/ I think)

Neji 16 years old (long purplish black hair, down to shoulders, with pearl-like eye's/ Hinata's cousin)

Naruto 16 years old (short, spikey, blonde hair with blue eye's)

* * *

**In the forest...**

" Do you think we can get away with doing this?" Ino asked Sakura.

" Of course! Our plan is full proof! Thanks to Hinata-chan who thought of the idea!" Sakura put her hands on her hips and smirked.

" Yeah, your smart Hinata-chan!" Tenten patted Hinata's back.

" I-It was n-no problem, r-really." Hinata smiled.

"Aww man! I can wait to go to the Konaha Hot Springs Hotel!" Tenten folded her arms.

"You already made the reservations for a whole month, right Ino-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, just pack all your stuff and be at my house at 7:00 in the morning, ok? The bus wont wait for you so dont be late!" Ino snorted not really, lol.

" I j-just hope the b-boys wont f-find out." Hinata said.

The girls sweatdropped.

"Dont worry, I'll talk to Tsuande(I dunno how to spell her name so deal with it)." Sakura confidently said.

(Oh and dont forget that Tsuande is there Hokage, Ok? Ok: and she's like 20-30 years old)

They all group hugged and left to go home. Well Sakura didn't really go home, but thats a secrect for now...

( Turns off the light and points a flash light at face Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! 0.o)

* * *

**The Ramen shop...**

"Sssslllluuurrrrpppp!"

"Can you eat your ramen any louder, dobe?" Saskue said annoyed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said under his breath.

Neji just started at the food filled mouth Naruto.

"Sorry teme for trying to enjoy my food!" Naruto said shoving more ramen in his big mouth.

"Uhh I need a vacation." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly Naruto got an idea.

"Hey have you guys heard of the new Konaha Hot Springs Hotel!" Naruto shouted making little pieces of ramen fly out of his mouth and onto the counter.

They all just started at him in disgust.

"I bet you I can get a free stay there, believe it! How does a whole month sound to you guys?" Naruto asked them.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru lazily said.

"Hn."

Neji just shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naruto waved his hands in the air.

"One thing dobe, the girls will know we're gone." Saskue smirked.

"Dont worry leave it all to me! Just be at my house at 8:00 in the morning packed for a whole month!" Naruto said and ran off.

" How troublesome.."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

* * *

**Hokage's office...**

Tsuande finished all the paperwork on her desk and leaned back into her chair.

"Phew, finally, done with all the paperwork." she sighed and closed her eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Uhh come in!" Tsuande lazily said.

Sakura walked into the room.

"Ohh umm hi Tsuande, are you busy right now?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"No, whats up?" she asked.

"Umm well you know how being under stressed isnt a good feeling right?" Sakura studdered.

"Where are you getting at?" she asked.

"Uhh well me and the girls, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were wonderiiiinnnnnngggg..." Sakura started.

"Yea..." Tsuande raised an eyebrow.

" Well we were wondering if we could have a break from training to go to the Konaha Hot Spring Hotel for a month! Oh please! We promise to train up there! Ino already made the reservations! PLLEAASEE!" Sakura begged and made puupy eyes at Tsunade.

"Ohh no please dont look at me like thaaattt! Uhh FINE! But _only_ if you promise to train up there!" Tsuande gave in.

"REALLY! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU! WE PROMISE TO TRAIN VERY HARD!" Sakura hugged Tsuande.

"Ok, I get it, and dont worry about Kakashi and the other sensei's, I'll take care of them." Tsuande said trying to breathe.

"Thank you again!" Sakura said and ran out.

Tsuande leaned back into her chair and sighed deeply.

_"What did I just do?" _she thought.

She slowly closed her eyes to hear knocking on her door again 5 mins later.

"UHHH COME IN!" she said, I mean shouted.

Naruto ran in.

"Tsuande! I really need to ask you for a favor!" he said.

"Uhh what is it?" she said about to kill herself (not really but wished she was somehwere else).

"Can me, Saskue, Shikamaru, and Neji go to the Konaha Hot Springs hotel! We'll train over there! Believe it!" Naruto begged.

_"What? They want to go to? Hummm, this will be very interesting." _Tsuande thought with an evil smile on her face.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh umm ok Naruto, you win, don't worry about Kakashi and the other sensei's, I'll take care of them." she winked.

"YEAH THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" Naruto jumped around a left.

_"Uhhh what a day..." _she thought and closed her eye's leaning back into her chair.

* * *

**The next day at Ino's house at 7:00...**

"Uhh where's the freakin bus!" Ino screamed.

"Dont worry, it'll get here soon." Tenten sweatdropped.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were waiting with there luggage in front of Ino's house. Finally, the bus came. They put all of their stuff in the cargo place and sat in the very back. A old man was drving the bus. Ino was wearing a blue shirt, black belt, jeans with little rips, and white shoes.

Tenten was wearing a long, green shirt that hanged loosley, with baggy capries, and black converse's. Sakura was wearing a white tanktop, pink board shorts, and white sandals. Hinata was wearing a red tanktop, white skirt, and red sandals. They talked about girl stuff and god know what else. They talked the whole way there.

Then the bus stopped and they all looked out the window. They sat in awe, staring at the huge Konaha Hot Springs Hotel. It was already 8:00.

_"Finally."_ they thought.

* * *

**8:00 at Naruto's house...**

"Where's the stupid bus dobe?" Saskue said.

"I dont know teme! But it will be here in a few minutes...believe it!" Naruto pointed at him.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru stated.

"Hn." Neji mummbled.

Saskue was wearing his usual dark blue shirt with the Uchia clan symbol on the back with white shorts. Naruto was wearing a lose black shirt and orange pants. Shikamaru was wearing a green shirt and black pants. Neji was wearing and light purple shirt and black shorts. A few minutes later the bus came.

"See told ya!" Naruto shouted.

Saskue bonked him on the head and walk onto the bus after putting the luggage in the cargo thing. Naruto rubbed his head and mummbled some words. Then he, Shikamaru, and Neji headed on the bus. A women was driving them. They sat in the way back.

"This is going to be soo awsome! I feel bad for leaving the girls behind!" Naruto said.

"At least those troublesome women wont bother us." Shikamaru said. _"Especaillay Ino, that troublesome woman." _He blushed at his thought.

Luckly no one saw. It was quite on the way there, besides Naruto who had to blurt something random out every minutes, it was rather annoying. They still had a long way to go.

* * *

**Konaha Hot Spring Hotel...**

Sakura slipped a card into the card thing to open the door. They were on the 8th floor room 223. She shared it with Ino. The room right next to them was Tenten and Hinata's room, room 225. Since they were next to eachother they had that one door that conected the room next to theirs. They opened it so they could go into eachother's room. Sakura claimed to bed next to the window as to Ino had the one near the door.

"Hey thats not fair! I don't want to be near to door!" Ino whinned.

Sakura stuck her tounge at her and smirked.

_"Ohhhh, I'll get you Sakura-chan! Muah ha ha ha ha ha!" _Ino thought. (ummmm speachless0.o)

Hinata got the door closest to the window in room 225. Tenten didn't care. They all were done unpacking and gathered around Sakura's bed.

" What a-are we g-going to do n-now?" Hinata asked.

"Humm we could go to the hot springs...duh!" Tenten said.

They all agreed and changed into their bathing suits. Sakura was wearing a black two piece bathing suit. Ino was a blue two piece bathing suit. Tenten was wearing a red one piece bathing suit. And Hinata was wearing a purple one piece bathing suit.

Then they left to the elevator. When the door opened, four hot guys were already in there. They wear wearing bathing suits too. They all looked 16. They guy on the far right had shaggy medium blonde hair and purple eye's.

Next to him, going left, was a guy with spikey green hair and blue eye's. Next to him on the left was a guy with short pure brown hair and brown eye's. Then next to him was another guy with blue longish hair with green eye's.(Like drool!) They all smirked as Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten walked in the elevator. The girls could feel the guys eye's on them and checking them out.

They all started blushing, we'll the girls. Then the elevator opened and the girls rushed out.

"Wow that was uncomfortable, ne?" Sakura asked.

They all nodded and tried to find the hot springs.

* * *

**On the bus with the guys...**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whinned.

"Stop whinning dobe, it's annoying." Saskue sneered.

"Teme, dont tell me wha---!" The bus stopped and Naruto went flying onto the floor. (HAHAHA I just had to write that!)

Saskue smirked while Naruto almost cried! ( poor naruto...tehehe)

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru said getting up, Neji too.

"We're here." the driver smiled.

They all got there luggage and went into the hotel.

"Woah! It's so big!" Naruto smiled looking up at the celing.

They all got their room keys and got on the elevator.

" 8th floor room 224." Naruto said looking and Saskue.

"We got 8th floor too but room 226." Neji said ( finally, he talks! Muah ha ha ha! yesssssss 0.o)

When they got to their rooms they were right next to eachothers and they had the same door that connects the room and they opened it.(what a coincidence? starts whistling)

"Wow I can't believe we're going to be here for a whole month!" Naruto said jumping on the bed nearest to the door ( well of course thats gonna be Naruto's bed. --;)

Saskue started unpacking. Neji got the bed closes to the window and started unpacking. Shikamaru just fell back on his bed and closed his eye's.(lazy ass, tehe)

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Neji asked giving Shika a glare.

"No." he plainly said following with a yawn.

Neji shrugged and continued unpacking.

"Hey Saskue-teme, wanna go eat?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naurto ran into the other room. "Wanna go and eat?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

They all left to go find a resturant in the hotel.

"I hope they have ramen here." Naruto mummbled as they all walked around getting the attention of all the girls.

_"Sluts. How annoying." _Saskue thought disgustingly looking at the girls following them. (tehe stupid sluts, 0.o)

They all fainted at their faces. Just in time they dashed away before the girls could see them. Luckly they dashed right in front of a resturant. They got a table a sat down. It was now 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Wow, time goes by fast...

* * *

**Hot Springs...**

"...when your having fun!" Sakura said stretching and floating on her back.

"You said it." Tenten smiled and pushed Sakura down. (I love doing that to my friends! Tehe! 0.o)

Sakura popped up gasping for air. She smirked at Tenten.

"Nicee Tenten-chan!" she said splashing her in the face.

Before they new it, all of them were splashing eachother and giggling. No one else was in the spa so it was okay.

"Man I can't believe we're going to be here for a whole month!" Ino said.

" Y-yeah." Hinata studdered.

They all sighed and floated on their backs relaxing and talking.

"So, who do you like now a days, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked her.

"No one really." she said.

"Well it's okay about Saskue-kun, I don't like him anymore. Now you two can be togethher!" Ino squealed in delight

"I dont like him anymore." Sakura said.

_I'm over Saskue-kun, right,_she thought.

**_No your not, he's freakin hot,_**said her inner self.

_What the, oh no it's you again..._

_**Yeah I know, ya miss me?...hehe**_

_Whatever, but I dont like saskue-kun anymore_

_**You may think that but your heart says otherwise...buh-bye**_

_What are you talking about...hello! Hey come back!_

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Ino asked.

"Uhh oh yea I'm perfect!" Sakura faked a smile.

"So Hinata-chan, do you like Naruto-kun?" Tenten interrupted.

Hinata blushed bright crimson.

"I-Is it t-that noticeable?" she asked.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, we will hook you two in no time!" Sakura winked at her.

Hinata just kept blushing trying to hide it but failed.

"So Tenten-chan, who's your lover boy?" Ino asked.

Tenten blushed.

"Uhh no one." she stammered.

A picture of Neji popped into her mind. She quickly pushed the image out blushing. (woohhoooo 0.o)

"Come on, we swear on our friendship we wont tell ANYONE!" Sakura cried and made puppy eye's.

"Oh...uhh...okkaayyy...I like..." Tenten started.

She whispered "Neji-kun."

They all squealed with excitment.

"He's a good match for you." Ino winked.

Tenten blushed.

"Uhh thanks?" she said.

"So Ino-chan...your turn...who do you like?" Sakura asked slyly.

"I'm not tellin cause you didn't tell us who you like." Ino folded her arms.

"Well, I'm not sure if I like him or not, he keeps rejecting me and this time I dont think I'll go back?" Sakura frowned. (awwwwww, that suckz tehe 0.o)

They new who she was talking about...Uchia Saskue. (freakin hottie!)

"Dont w-worry, you'll f-figure it out, S-sakura-chan." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." a smile creeped onto her face.

"Okay well I like...Shikamaru...but if anyone tells I'll pound you to a pulp!" Ino shouted. (I thinks she's on her period...0.o)

"Dont worry, your secrect is safe with us." Sakura and Tenten said.

Hinata just nodded.

"WOW! It's already 7:30! I think we should go back to our room." Tenten said.

"Well I'm hungry so I'll grab a snack and I'll bring some up for you guys too." Sakura said.

"Okay buh-bye!" they said and separated.

* * *

**The resturant...**

"Naruto lets go, thats your 20th ramen bowl!" Saskue said angry. (Woah! 0.o)

"Okay fine." Naruto gave in.

"How troublesome..." Shika said (thats all he really says, ne?).

"Hn." Neji mummbled.

As they left the resturant Saskue started looking around.

"Uhh how to we get back to our room!" Naruto panicked.

Saskue used his Sharin Gun (dont know how to spell sharin so if you would like to tell me thanks!). Then in a blink of an eye, emerald met oynx.

_"Sakura?"_

_"Saskue-kun? And Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji? What are they doing here!"_

Then a whole bunch of people walked by and blocked there view (why does that always happen?). Naruto and them started walking off and so did Saskue.

_"Probably wasn't her...but I still have second thoughts." _Saskue thought.

When the people were gone so was Saskue and them. Sakura rubbed her eye's and blinked alot. Then one of the boy's from the elevator approached Sakura.

"Hello, I saw you on the elevator earlier, remember?" The (HOT) boy asked.

"Uhh oh yea, Hi I'm Haruno Sakura." she said forgetting what just happened.

"I'm Yoichi. Nice to meet you." he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.(How ro-romantic!)

Sakura blushed madly not knowing her friends were whatching.

"Aww how cute!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata squealed. (stalkers! 0.o)

Then they notice Sakura was heading right for them with food in her hand. They panicked and quickly pressed the elevator button a million times(runnnnnnn!). Finally it opened but too late Sakura was facing them already(shit). They quickly got in the elevator before it closed on them.

"What are you guys doing here!" Sakura asked.

"Ohh nothing." they smiled.

"So who's your new boy-friend?" Ino asked.

"You saw! He's not my boy-friend... he was... just... being... polite." Sakura blushed.

"Riiiggghhhhtttt." they smiled.

"Oh that reminds me, I think that I saw Saskue, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji here! I'm flippin serious (OMG she said flippin!)!"Sakura panicked.

They all blushed madly then the elevator door opened and they went to their rooms.

"Are you sure you saw them?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Tomorrow we should look around for them!" Ino said.

"Y-yeah." Hinata blushed.

"Hummm but where would they be?" Sakura said.

* * *

**Right across the hallway (in room 224 and 226)...**

They all were in Saskue and Naruto's room. It was quiet.

"Hey I think I saw Sakura." Saskue said out of nowhere.

"What teme, your probably just blind!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe, I used my Sharin Gun to find our room and I saw her...and she's probably with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten too."Saskue explained.

They all blushed, even Neji and Saskue (wwooohhhhhoooooo! 0.o).

"I think we should look around for them tomorrow." Naruto said.

"How troublesome.."Shika said thinking that Ino could be here too.

"Well we should get some sleep so good-night." Naruto said and jumped in bed.

They all nodded, shut out the lights and tried to go to bed.

_I wonder if Sakura is here. _, Saskue thought

**_You like her dont you! _**, his inner self said

_No I dont! It's just weird, why would they be here._

_**Just admit you want to see her in a bathing suit.**_

_Perverted freak..._

_**Aww your jelous!**_

_Shut up..._, Saskue thought and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hey peoples, hope you liked it...if you have any idea's for the next chapter please tell me...Oh and I hope you like my pairings...I do...Oh and do you think someone should kiss someone next chapter or see a girl naked on accident? Well tell me your thoughts! Woot, woot! Well serinara baby! Love yas! 

33AmBeR 33

P.S. Oh and umm thanks for reading, leave a review and blah blah blah blah blah! Buh-bye! Hugs you, then throws a pie in your face a runs away! 0.o


	2. Found you

Chapter 2: Found you

**Disclamer: **I dont own Naruto...he owns me (tehehe 0.o).

Thinking..._slanted letters like this..._

Inner self...**_bold, slanted print like this..._**

The text in these things-->( ) means I'm talking, like this...(wow that was specail 0.o and blah blah blah!)

* * *

**Room 225, 9:00 in the morning...**

Tenten was in the bathroom getting dressed. She wore jean shorts, a white tanktop, and black sandals. Hinata was already dressed and all that good stuff. She wore a black skirt, a purple tanktop, and purple sandals. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were still sleeping/snoring!

Tenten got annnoyed and stomped into their room with the intent to kill (the door that conects the room is still open so do think she walked through the wall! 0.o).

"T-Tenten-chan, w-what are you d-doing?" Hinata stuttered.

"Shutting them up!" She shouted and started jumping bed to bed.

The beds were only a few feet away from eachother and Tenten jumped like a monkey back a forth.

"U-h, U-h, U-h, U-h." Sakura and Ino moaned while bouncing up and down.

"Wake up!" Tenten held their noses.

"Okkaayy!" The both screamed for a breath.

"We have to go find the dudes!" Tenten said and walked into her room.

Sakura and Ino hurriedly got ready, cause they wanted to see if the guys were really there and they didn't want to feel Tenten's rath. Sakura was wearing a pink tanktop, white skirt, and pink sandals. Ino was wearing a yellow tanktop, black skirt, and yellow sandals (you see a pattern, ne?). They walked to the elevators and went down to the bottom. When they got out, they decided to split up(Naruto, Saskue, Neji, and Shikamaru are already awake and are looking for the girls too.).

Hinata new Naruto likes ramen so she went to every resturant there. Finally, Hinata made it to the last resturant to hear a young boy scareaming, "I want ramnen now! What do you mean an hour wait! Arggg!". It was Naruto. The blonde boy turned his head to see Hinata. A big smile grew on his face.

"Hinata-chan! I found you!" He said hugging the shy girl.

"N-naruto, I c-can't breathe." Hinata blushed crimson.

"Oh sorry." he sweatdropped and let go.

"So where's Sakura-chan and all of them?" Naruto asked.

"T-they split up t-to f-find Neji and t-them." she blushed.

"Well lets go find them!" Naruto said grabbing her hand and running off.

* * *

**The coffe shop...**

Ino looked around. She didn't see Shikamaru. She gave up and bought some coffe. She sat down at a corner table. Then she heard someone talking in the table behind her. The only word she could make out was .troublesome.

_"Ah-ha!" _Ino cheered in her head." _I found you."_she smirked evily scaring some poeple walking by. Ino turned around and saw the back of Shikamaru's head. Then she hit it.

"Oww what the he--?" Shikamaru rubbed his head and turned to see Ino.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here!" she shouted.

Shikamaru slumped down in his chair.

"Stop shouting, everyone's looking at us troublesome woman." he lazily said.

Ino got mader and hit him again in the same spot making his bump bigger. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store. They were both blushing but only a little bit.

_"Why me?" _Shikamaru thought.

* * *

**The pool area...**

Tenten walked around the pool deck looking for Neji. Someone ran into the pool in front of her and did a canan ball. A wave of water came on her. She stood there shocked and mad.

"What the hell!" she said soaking wet.

"Oh I'm really sorry, here, use my towel." an unknown boys voice said.

She looked up at him. It was one of the guys from the elevator. He was the one with one with spikey green hair and blue eye's. She took the towel an dried herself off.

"Hi my name is Kerushi." he smiled and held out his hand.

She took the hand and said,"My name is Tenten."

She blush crimson.

_"Wow, he's REALLY hot." _Tenten thought.

"To make up for today, I'll take you out to lunch tonight? What do ya say?" he asked a little nervous.

"Uhh sure, I have nothing better to do." she said.

"Ahem." a familiar voice said.

They looked up at the annoyed Neji. Tenten started blushing but even brighter.

"Lets go." he plainlysaid and started to walk away.

Ten got up.

"Uhh sorry, I have to take a rain check, nice meeting you."she whispered and walked with Neji.

Kerushi smiled and waved good-bye. When they got on the elevator, it was silent until...

"You came here to rest, not flirt with guys I assume." Neji said keeping his cool.

"Well both actually and why should you care? Your here too." she sweatdropped.

She did have a point.

"Hn." he said.

* * *

**Somewhere in the hotel...**

Sakura walked down a hallway with a couple of doors that said, NO NOT ENTER, on it. She didn't know where she was. Before she knew it, a strong hand went over her mouth and the other arm was wrapped around her. She started screaming but it was so low because some one's hand was over her mouth. The person pulled her into one of the rooms that said DO NOT ENTER and was pushed up agaisnt the wall with the great Uchia Saskue facing her.

"Oww what was that for!" she said.

She started blushing because their faces were only inches away. She could feel him breathing on her. Her back was against the wall and Saskue was only a foot away. He cooly put his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't hurt you that bad did I?" He said teasing her and smirked.

"Are you calling me weak!" she put her face foward alittle.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said putting his head forward.

They're foreheads were touching now. They could feel eachothers breath.

"Yea, I would." she said a pressed her self against his rock hard body.(Ahem, his SEXY rock hard body! lol... 0.o)

He put his hands on her hips and squeezed alittle. He was suprised of how skinney she was.

"Lets make a deal." he said smirking.

She put her arms around his neck. (Woohhoooo! 0.o)

"Okay." she smirked.

They were in a tense postion. If anyone walked in, they would have thought they were a couple and were making out.

"If you can make me jelous, I'll do anything you say." he started." And if I make you jelous, you have to do what I say."

"Whatever." she smile.

"Lets seal it with a kiss." he smirked.

Thats when Sakura relized what was happening.

"S-saskue-kun, you don't even lik---?" she looked in his onyx orbs.

He pressed his lips against her soft one so she could say no more, and to seal the deal. She quietly moaned into his mouth and closed her eyes. He was pleased but wanted more. He bit the bottom of her lip and ask for permission to enter her mouth. His request was granted. Before they new it, they were making out, massaging eachother's tounge gently. Saskue's tounge with into her mouth then her's went into his mouth. They kept going back a forth. (WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 0.o)

_"I cant believe were kissing!" _Sakura thought.

_"I can't believe I just did that." _Saskue thought.

They _finally_ pulled away for a breath. They were panting for air. She was blushing so intensly. She let go of Saskue's neck a pulled back. He let go of her, put his hands in his pockets, and smirked. Their chest were moving up and down fast with their mouth's half open.

"I...have to...go...back to...my...room." she panted while wiping her _and_ his spit off of her mouth.

He wiped his mouth too.

"I'll walk you." he said cooly.

Soon they made it to the elevator. She new Saskue was looking at her the whole time which made her blush. She pressed the 8th floor button. She felt very akward being in the same elevator acting like friends when the just made out.

"Thats my floor." Saskue smirked.

"Mine too...hey how long are you staying here?" she blushed.

"A month, thanks to dobe(naruto)." he said.

"Oh me too." she said.

He just smirked. Sakura blushed.

_"Oh man, I fell for his trap...I like him again!" _she thought looking at her feet.

_"Wow, she fell into my trap easily, but I fell into hers...damn..." _he thought.(hummm what does he mean by that? Muah ha ha ha! 0.o)

The elevator door opened and they saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru standing in the hallway, waiting for them.

"There you are!" Ino cheerped.

"Took you long enough, Saskue-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe." he sneered.

"Where were you? It's already 9:00!" Tenten shouted.

"Sorry, I-I Uh I Umm couldn't find him." she stuttered.

"I couldn't find her either." he plainly said.

"Well we have to have a girl meeting, lets all hang out tomorrow!" Ino smiled and dragged Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten in room 223 (Sakura's and Hinata's room.)

_"Girls." _The guys thought and walked to their rooms. (Me:what! Naruto: uh n-nothin. Me:I'll kill youuuu! Naruto:noooooo!)

_"Humm I didn't know Sakura's room was right across from ours...interesting." _Saskue smirked.

* * *

**Room 223...**

"Where have you two been! You scared us to death!" Ino hugged Sakura.

"Y-yeah, we w-were worried t-that something c-could have to y-you." Hinata fiddled around her fingers.

Tenten just glared at Sakura in the you-know-something-we-dont-now-so-tell-us-now look.

"Sorry." Sakura said.

* * *

**Flashback in Sakura's head...**

_"If you can make me jelous, I'll do anything you say." he started." And if I make you jelous, you have to do what I say."_

_"Fine." she smile._

_"Lets seal it with a kiss." he smirked._

_Thats when Sakura relized what was happening._

_"S-saskue-kun, you don't even lik---?" she looked in his onyx orbs. _

**End of flashback

* * *

**

**Back to room 223...**

Sakura sat down on Hinata's bed and sighed.

_"I guess I have to tell them or they'll be nagging at me all night and day!" _she thought.

"Okay, I was just walking, minding my own buisness and then someone pulled me in a room and then I relized it was Saskue and then we made a bet and he said to seal it with a kiss and we kissed and then we started making out and then I said I had to go back to my room and he said I'll walk you and so then we got on the elevator and you know the rest. "she said taking a huge breath after.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sat there with their jaws all the way to the ground.

"Woah woah woah, hold on! _You _made out with _Saskue_!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura nodded her head blushing.

"I thought he didn't like you?" Ino said.

"I know." Sakura said.

"W-well what w-was the b-bet about?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh yea he said if _I_ could make him jelous, he'll do whatever I say..." Sakura said.

"Aaaannnndddddd." Ino said.

"And if he makes _me_ jelous then I have to do whatever _he _says." Sakura finished.

"Dont worry about that! Well make him so jelous with that one guy from the elevator that kissed your hand!" tenten said in victory.

"His name is Yoichi." Sakura said.

"Well whatever, tomorrow we should all go to the pool and Sakura-chan, you can go find Yoich and bring him and cuddle up with him all that good stuff!" Ino chanted.

"Good idea!"

"Yeah."

"I h-hope it w-works."

They all said their good nights and went to slept.

_"Your going down Saskue!"_ Sakura thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Room 224...**

All of the guys were in bed sleeping. Saskue smirked at himself.

_"Your going down Sakura." _he thought.

* * *

Hey friends...thanks for reading story and all that good stuff. You better leave a review! Takes out a knife Or else! Muah ha hq ha ha hanha ha ha! Just kiddin. Sorry if this chapter is alittle short but dont worry, cuz Amber(me) is here!HAHA, well give me some good idea's (my brain hurts)! Buh-Bye! Love yas! 

33AmBeR 33

P.S. La de da de da...Oh didn't see you, ummm if you think I should change something tell me...or if you want me to use your idea tell me, woot woot! BYE!


	3. Your going down

Chapter 3: Your going down

**Disclamer: **I dont own Naruto...he owns me (tehehe 0.o).

Thinking..._slanted letters like this..._

Inner self...**_bold, slanted print like this..._**

The text in these things-- ( ) means I'm talking, like this...(wow that was specail 0.o and blah blah blah!)

* * *

It was 7:04 in the morning. Sakura slowly opened her eye's.

_"Time to make Uchia jelous." _she thought evily smirking.

She tip toed to the bathroom, trying not to wake Hinata, Ino and Tenten. She got ready and dressed. She was wearing her black two piece bathing suit (again o.0). She put a jean skirt on and no shirt, black sandals, and dark brown sun glasses. She wanted to attract as many boys with her outfit.

She grabbed a towel and headed out. After closing the door queitly she turned around to see a pair of purples eye's staring at her. Well she had to look up alittle bit, he was taller than her. It was Yoichi. She jumped alittle on suprise.

His shaggy blonde hair was so cute and his eyes were to die for! She blushed alittle bit.

"Hey..." he said so seductive with a smirked on his face.

"H-hi." she smiled.

"You going to the pool?" he asked.

"y-yea." she pulled herself together.

"I'm going to." he smirked.

"Cool we can go together." Sakura shouted hopeing Saskue would hear because his room what right there.

Yoichi just started at her.

"Oh sorry, lets go." she said and grabbed his hand.

But what she didn't know was that Saskue was looking through the little hole in the door(Ya know that little hole so when someone knocks on the door you can look through and see).

_"Nice pick Sakura, but mine will be better." _Saskue thought and smirked.

He was still in his boxers not yet dressed so he had to hurray. (Wohooo! 0.o)

* * *

**Pool area...**

Since is was early in the morning, only an old man and lady were laying on the chairs at the pool. Sakura pulled down her skirt exposing her whole bathing suit. Yoich blushed but only alittle bit. He pulled his shirt off showing off his six pack.

"Woah! I like your six pack! Can I feel?" Sakura pouted.

"Sure." he smiled.

She was amussed of how built his body was, and just in time Saskue walked by the pool area (but still in the hotel looking through the window) and Sakura saw him. Sakura stuck her tounge at him and focused her attention to Yoichi.

_"How childish." _Saskue thought and continued walking with his hands in his pocket (He was still looking at them though! tehehe 0.o).

"Hey lets play King of the pool." Sakura said punching him in the arm (a playful punch...dont worry 0.o).

"How you play?" he asked.

"Well who ever pushes the other person in the pool first in the king or queen of the pool." Sakura said and tried pushed Yoichi.

He didn't even budge. Sakura kept pushing and she finally got him to slid but only and inch. He quickly got behind her and staring pushing her.

"Lets wrestle!" she said and put him in a head lock.

He grabbed her legs and held her up the wedding style. Saskue saw this and started getting mad.

_"I dont like where his hands are!" _Saskue thought madly.

Yoichi was just holding her legs and back, whats so bad about that (Well in Saskue's case, just shaking her hand will make him mad! 0.o)? he was gritting his teeth. Then he noticed all his fan girls following him. He turned around to face them. He saw a really sexy girl in the bunch.

She had long orange hair and yellow eye's, she was in her bathing suit, which made her look sexy. Saskue was in his too. He grabbed her hand.

"Whats your name." he asked.

"Mokito." she smiled."I love you Saskue!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Uhh this sucks." _he thought.

"Lets go to the pool." he said and lead her outside.

He saw Sakura and Yoichi cuddling in the spa.

Sakura looked up to see Saskue with a really pretty/sexy girl with him. Sakura started getting mad, for no reason she wanted to punch that girl in the face. Saskue took his shirt off. He had a banging body!

_"Omg! Saskue is sooooo hot!_

_**Well duh! I told you, you liked him!**_

_Oh shut up..._

_**You even got to make out with that hunk!**_

_...yeah I know!_

Saskue started walking toward the spa with his girl-friend. He walked in with the red head and cuddled with her.

"Hey Sakura." he smirked."I'd like you to meet my new friend, Mokito, Sakura, Sakura, Mokito."

They nodded at eachother and smiled.

"Saskue, this is Yoichi." she said.

"Yo." he smiled

"Hn." was all he said.

Sakura kicked him under the water. Saskue glared at her.

"Oh Saskue, I love you!" Mokito said and started kissing him.

He looked at Sakura and saw her jaw drop, then he closed his eye's and pretened to enjoy it.

_"Hook, line and sinker!" _Saskue thought.

Sakura looked up and Yoichi and started kissing him. Saskue opened one of his eye's cause he heard a splash. Sakura was all over Yoich _making out_ with him. He was groping her and Saskue saw it.

_"I got him now!" _Sakura thought.

Saskue pulled back and pulled Sakura off of Yoichi. He punched Yoich in the gut so hard he fainted and floated in the water and of course Mokito ran of screaming. (LOL)

"Saskue!" Sakura shouted.

"I know..." he said regreting what he did.

"Yeah! I won!" Sakura chanted.

Saskue never ever loses but when it comes to Sakura, he just cant help it.

Saskue threw Yoichi in the grass and sat down in the spa.

"Okay, lets get this over with." he mummbled.

"Okay here it goes, you have to answer this question, okayyyy?" she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Get on with it." he mummbled.

She started biting her lip. Then she just blurted it out.

"How come you don't like me?" she quickly said and looked down.

Saskue looked at her in shock. He didn't know what do say because that was the opposite of how he felt. Instead, he put his hand on her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Before they new it, they were kissing, (NOT making out...gosh you perverted people! lol j/k) it was a romantic kiss. It was perfect.

After a few seconds he pulled back and hugged her. She just sat there suprised.

"I never said that." he said.

Sakura could feel the vibration from his throat, thats how close they were.

"But you always used to be so cold when we were kids." Sakura managed to say before crying silently.

"I was stupid and follish, please dont cry, I dont like to hear my girl-friend cry." Saskue said.

He pulled back to look at Sakura's face. She was smiling. Saskue smirked.

"Do you want to go eat?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head and they left, holding hands (woot,woot!) to go to the returant.

* * *

**Room 223...**

Tenten woke up. It was about 8:16. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. She put on a baggy army capries, a black tanktop, and her black convere's. She queitly left and went to the bookstore. She got lost trying to find it.

"Umm excuse me, do you know where the book store is?" Tenten asked a lady that was cleaning.

"Yeah, you'll want to go around that corner and in the first store on the left." she smiled.

"Thank you!" Tenten ran off.

She went into the book store and looked around. She went into the fitness section hoping nobdy would see her. She saw a book she wanted to read on top. She tried to reach on her tip toes, jump, and even climb (desparate much lol!)! Then she saw some chairs. She got one and stood on it. She could barley reach the book before she lost her balance and started falling until she was caught, wedding style, by strongs arms. She looked up to see the face of her hero and saw that it was Neji! She started blushing really bright. He gently put her down.

"Oh, thank you." she blushed.

He stared at her.

"Why are you in the fit section, your already skinney." he said which made her blush even more!

"T-Thanks." she looked at the ground with Neji curiously looking at her.

* * *

YO Dawg! lol well Hoped you liked this chapter! Leave some revies and myabe I'll get motivated to make the next one...I'm kinda making my other story, "The New Girl"...you should read it! lol well, love yas and thanks for reading! mwah

33AmBeR 33

P.S. I have been spelling Sasuke's name wrong, his last name, Uchiha, Tsunade, Sharingan...I'm VERY sorry!


End file.
